death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Iris Bearheart
Appearance Personality Background The eldest daughter from a family of knights, she is called the "Liberating Princess Knight" by the population of the Sauron Duchy. She is the leader of the Sauron Liberation Front, a collection of unimportant noble sons and daughters who stayed in Sauron to resist the Amid Empire. She wears a mask when she is representing the Liberation front because in the event she is killed, any woman can replace her and no one would know the difference. Her father was a renowned knight that fell in battle. Chronology She was 19 years old and the leader of the Sauron Liberation Front, the resistance organization active in the Sauron region that is occupied by the Amid Empire. She has kept her face hidden behind a mask and gone by the name of ‘Liberating Princess Knight’ so that the resistance could continue even if she were to be killed by the enemy, but now that she has become a Succubus, she has officially become a leader that hides in the shadows. The only daughter of the Bearheart family of knights who became a Succubus. The truth is that this means that Iris can no longer revive the Bearheart family, as the Orbaume Kingdom considers Majin to be monsters, but nobody has realized this, including herself. She was a noble, but an unimportant one. Iris hadn’t been particularly eager to restore her family to begin with, but it seems that she has forgotten this idea entirely ever since Vandalieu gave her the sword that contains the spirit of her deceased father George. Debis, Haj and the other core resistance members also think that she would be happier as a citizen of Talosheim than of the Orbaume Kingdom, so nobody even bothers thinking of the fact that her family line has ended. In fact, as a Cursed Weapon, George would be considered a monster rather than a person in the Orbaume Kingdom, no different from a filthy Undead, so a countless number of troubles would have awaited Iris had she returned to the Orbaume Kingdom. When she was fatally wounded, she decided that she never wanted to disgrace herself again and asked Vandalieu to transform her into a powerful race, becoming a Succubus as a result. She had thought that she would become a Battle-Majin Diablo. The colors of her skin and eyes have changed, and she has gained horns, wings and a tail, but her overall appearance hasn’t changed from when she was a human. However, perhaps because the Vitality price required for the Majin transformation was paid by Legion’s flesh, her figure has become slightly more abundant. And because she has acquired the Passive Skill called Allure, the feminine charm that she unconsciously exudes has also increased. And she has been given clothes that are the latest trend in the Majin nation… her Chichi-ue is worried about her. Godwin, who has become her other ‘parent,’ does not seem to be worried, however. When she was a human, her ability in combat was actually inferior to Kasim and Fester. She was perhaps equal with them only because she wielded George as her weapon. This is because adventurers like Kasim and his companions spend their days in the Dungeons to continuously gain experience, while the leader of a resistance organization does not experience battle very frequently. Her potential has increased greatly since she transformed into a Succubus, but as she has only just transformed, she cannot make good use of this potential yet. But because her talents as a monster have increased, it will likely not be just a dream for her to be as powerful as an S-class adventurer if she wields Nemesis George, the dark magic sword. Her goal was to liberate her homeland, the Sauron Duchy, from the Amid Empire. However, she was betrayed by the Orbaume Kingdom’s government and the new Duke Sauron, and it was publicly announced that she had died. It wasn’t that there weren’t reasons that this was done to Iris, but she is at ease knowing that Cubas and the others who supported the resistance are being protected and supported inside the former Scylla territory by Vandalieu. She is alarmed by the fact that she is building debts faster than she can repay them, but she believes she can simply take a thousand or two thousand years to repay them now that she no longer has a limited lifespan. In the Majin nation, she is Godwin’s daughter, and she has gathered much attention as the first person to be transformed by a Blood Cocoon ritual carried out by a Battle-Majin in a long time. However, as she has only lived for twenty years, she is treated not even like a girl, but like a toddler. She is in the kind of social position where if she is walking on her own, someone might call out to her and ask if she is lost. Iris understands that she is not being made fun of and that she is being watched with kindness, but she is unhappy with the different sense of values that Majin have compared to humans. She is working hard so that she will be treated as an adult even among the Majin. Powers and Abilities Iris Bearheart, who has become a Succubus and acquired the Skills that a Succubus naturally possesses. But as she is inexperienced, the Skills’ levels are considerably lower than other Succubi of the same age. Also, she has not yet acquired Skills that require mastery such as High-speed Flight. Incidentally, she has acquired the Mana Enlargement and Vitality Enlargement Skills through the influence of Vandalieu and Legion, who offered their Mana and Vitality as sacrifices for the ritual. Her Job’s Level reached 100 through the battle against Rickert and the others (although Iris herself had been defeated one-sidedly, she gained Experience Points from Vandalieu and his companions defeating the enemies afterwards) As a result of her hard work, she has become accustomed to her transformed body, but she has not yet successfully tamed a Demon. After she raised her abilities so that she could face the Trial of Zakkart, she went through numerous experiences, Job changes and Rank increases inside. As a result, her strength compares favorably to that of an A-class adventurer. Vandalieu suggested that he share some of the large number of Demons that he tamed, but Iris refused, saying that she would never stop being treated like a child if she kept depending on him. She was under the impression that she is unable to tame Demons because she is lacking in ability, which is causing the Demons to look down on her… Later, Godwin told her, “No, Demons are only really scared of Vandalieu. Apart from him, they look down on the whole world.” Upon learning this, Iris regretted her hasty decision a little. Nemesis George, the spirit of Iris’s father which inhabits an Orichalcum holy sword, is on good terms with her Majin parent Godwin. The two fathers get into disagreements as they passionately make plans to raise Iris into a good woman. Iris is currently a Rank 9 Succubus Cursed Sword Knight, a race title that was undiscovered even among the Majin race, as Undead were previously not tamable. She has acquired the Demon Tamer Job, but she is still increasing its level, unable to tame any Demons. Stats Current Stats: (V8 Character Summary Page Part 1) * Name: Iris Bearheart * Race: Obscene-Majin - Succubus Cursed Sword Knight * Age: 20 years old (Physical age 19) * Title: Liberating Princess Knight, Majin Princess * Rank: 9 * Level: 79 * Job: Demon Tamer * Job Level: 80 * Job History: Apprentice Knight, Lesser Knight, Warrior, Swordsman, Cursed Spirit Swordsman, Apprentice Mage, Mage, Tamer, Majin Knight * Passive skills: ** Strengthened Attack Power when equipped with a Sword: Medium (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Loyalty: Level 6 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Agility: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthen Subordinates: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attack Power when equipped with a Cursed Spirit Sword: Large (LEVEL UP!) ** Dark Vision ** Allure: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Endless Sexual Stamina: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mana Enlargement: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Vitality Enlargement: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mental Fortitude: Level 4 (NEW!) ** Self-Enhancement: Guidance: Level 3 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Swordsmanship: Level 9 (LEVEL UP!) ** Shield Technique: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Armor Technique: Level 7 (LEVEL UP!) ** Archery: Level 5 (LEVEL UP!) ** Mount: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Housework: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Silent Steps: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Coordination: Level 8 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits: Level 10 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits - Cursed Spirit Sword: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Commanding: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Illusory Transformation: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Drain Vitality: Level 4 (LEVEL UP!) ** Etiquette: Level 1 (NEW!) ** High-speed Flight: Level 1 (NEW!) ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Fire-Attribute Magic: Level 3 (NEW!) ** Water-Attribute Magic: Level 3 (NEW!) * Unique Skills: ** Xerx’s Divine Blessing (NEW!) ** ■■■ダ■■’s Divine Protection (NEW!) Da Previous Stats: * Name: Iris Bearheart * Race: Obscene-Majin Succubus (Transformed from human!) * Age: 19 years old * Title: Liberating Princess Knight * Rank: 6 * Level: 0 * Job: Cursed Spirit Swordsman * Level: 100 * Job History: Apprentice Knight, Lesser Knight, Warrior, Swordsman * Passive skills: ** Strengthened Attack Power when equipped with a Sword: Small ** Strengthened Attribute Values: Loyalty: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Agility: Level 3 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthen Subordinates: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Strengthened Attack Power when equipped with a Cursed Spirit Sword: Small ** Dark Vision (NEW!) ** Allure: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Endless Sexual Stamina: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Mana Enlargement: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Vitality Enlargement: Level 1 (NEW!) * Active skills: ** Swordsmanship: Level 5 ** Shield Technique: Level 1 ** Armor Technique: Level 3 ** Archery: Level 3 ** Mount: Level 1 ** Housework: Level 1 ** Silent Steps: Level 3 ** Coordination: Level 4 ** Surpass Limits: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Surpass Limits - Cursed Spirit Sword: Level 2 (LEVEL UP!) ** Commanding: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Illusory Transformation: Level 1 (NEW!) ** Drain Vitality: Level 1 (NEW!) Trivia References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Majin Category:The Sauron Liberation Front Category:Vida's Progeny Category:Vida's Faction